The Center for Oral Health Research and the Continuing Education Department at Creighton University School of Dentistry in Omaha, Nebraska, will host a three-day International Symposium on Adhesives in Dentistry on July 11-13, 1991. The purpose of the symposium is to assemble internationally recognized researchers and clinical experts in the field of adhesive dentistry and provide a forum for exchange of information that will foster future scientific advancement and research collaboration in this area of biomaterials science. Twenty-four eminent scientists and clinicians will make presentations and participate in discussion sessions on adhesive dentistry and related areas. The program will include the following major topic areas: (1) Structure and composition of enamel and dentin, (2) Clinical factors affecting adhesion to mineralized tissues, (3) Chemistry of adhesive agents and current systems, (4) Laboratory evaluation of adhesive materials, (5) Clinical evaluation of adhesive agents, (6) Adhesive bonding to porcelain/ceramic and metal substrates, (7) Pulpal considerations related to adhesive systems, and (8) Glass ionomers adhesive materials. Each half-day session will consist of four, forty-five minute presentations followed by a discussion period for interaction with the audience. The symposium will increase the knowledge base on adhesives for attendees from academia, industry and private practice. Patient treatment will be enhanced because of a better understanding of adhesives systems. The symposium will provide a new research and continued advancement in the field of adhesive dentistry. The symposium also will foster collaboration on an international basis among leading researchers. A "Proceedings of the International Symposium on Adhesives in Dentistry" will be published following the symposium. Each program speaker will submit a manuscript suitable for publication. The discussion periods will be recorded and transcribed for the proceedings publication. The proceedings will establish a permanent resource document for state-of-the-science information on adhesive dentistry.